1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reject structure in a cash transaction machine, and more particularly, to a reject structure in a cash transaction machine that can simplify the structure of the cash transaction machine and also can improve the reliability for the cash transaction machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cash transaction machine provides basic financial services such as depositing and withdrawal of money and checks using a card or a bankbook, without a bank teller, regardless of time and location.
The cash transaction machine may be classified into a cash dispensing machine and a cash depositing machine depending on depositing/withdrawal of money. Currently, the cash transaction machine is being used for multiple purposes such as depositing and withdrawal of checks, bankbook update, Giro payment, ticket dispensing, and the like, in addition to depositing/withdrawal of cash.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a structure of a conventional cash transaction machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, the cash transaction machine is used to deposit and withdraw cash or checks. The housing which forms an external appearance of the cash transaction machine includes a plurality of modules that is provided for each functional unit. The modules include a magnetic card reading module, a bankbook arrangement module, a user interface module, a bill dispensing module, and the like.
In the cash transaction machine, the magnetic card reading module may be externally exposed through a card insertion slot 10. The user interface module may be externally exposed through a display screen 20 or a key input section 25.
Also, the bill dispensing module is externally exposed through a cash dispenser 30. A reject box is disposed adjacent to the cash dispenser 30 inside the cash transaction machine. When cash that is transferred to the cash dispenser 30 is not collected, the cash may be transferred to the reject box and be sequentially collected in the reject box. Therefore, an operator may readily manage the cash using the reject box.
Generally, the reject box is constructed to be selectively opened and closed by a shutter. A locked state of the shutter may be selectively maintained using a locking device, depending on whether the reject box is disposed in the cash transaction machine. Specifically, when the reject box is detached from the cash transaction machine, the locked state of the shutter may be maintained. Conversely, when the reject box is disposed in the cash transaction machine, the locked state of the shutter may be released. Therefore, the operator may dispose the reject box in the cash transaction machine and open the shutter.
However, the locking device of the shutter has a complex structure and is constructed to lock and release the shutter by mechanical contact. Therefore, mechanical noise and abrasion may occur. In the case of extended use, it is difficult to stably lock and release the shutter due to the abrasion.